


What if

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Very very long confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if he didn't?<br/>What if he ran screaming in the other direction?<br/>What if he hated you for it?<br/>What if he told everyone?<br/>What if he accepted but only stayed with you for your body?<br/>What of he abused you?<br/>What if<br/>What if<br/>What if<br/>What if<br/>What if<br/>What</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> I think Kankri is the character I'm best at writing. Maybe it's because I can partially relate to his personality in quite a few ways. Anyway, I hope you like this. I had the idea for it around a month ago and I finally got around to finishing that idea.

Your name was Kankri Vantas and you were in love with a certain troll who, pardon the language, was a huge desperate asshole. 

You decided to tell him today, for if you had waited much longer, it might make him uncomfortable if he found later than sooner and realized you had liked him for so long. As well as that, it would be very bad to keep something like that from him. For a number of reasons.   
What if he felt the same way it might've been hard for him to tell you. Also-

"Kanny? Hey, you still alive in there?" Cronus was waving a hand in front of your face, ripping you away from your thoughts.

"That was quite an insensitive question, considering our current state." You stated, gesturing to your empty eyes.   
He chuckled and nodded.

"Alright I know it can be triggering and blah blah but listen here, chief. You called me out here, sayin you had somethin important to tell me, so I ran right on down. I could be doin important stuff right now, y'know." You shook your head at him, rubbing the corners of your eyes in frustration.

"Well, yes. I do have something quite important to tell you that I've been meaning to say for a while..."   
You looked up at the sky, thinking over all his possible reactions.  
He could feel the same way! But then again....  
What if he didn't?  
What if he ran screaming in the other direction?  
What if he hated you for it?  
What if he told everyone?  
What if he accepted but only stayed with you for your body?  
What of he abused you?  
What if  
What if  
What if  
What if  
What if  
What

"Kankri seriously, quit spacin out on me like that." He said, voice slightly annoyed. 

"Right. So, the thing is, Cronus, you are quite annoying. I'm sorry if that bothers you in any way but it's truly how I feel at times. You can say very insensitive things and overstep personal physical boundaries. You can unknowingly say something so rude that it hurts in the deepest area of my bloodpusher." You took a small breath of air before continuing your ramble

"But other times you can be sweet and caring and make me happy and make me smile and not be upset with everyone I look at and that's quite an achievement, honestly. And even when you're being rude or insensitive I still care about you deeply." Another breath.

"But sometimes you say things to insult me when you're upset. You tell me things implying you despise my looks and personality. You once told me you would rather be in a matespritship with Mituna thank look at my face. I don't have any problems with Mituna, but I'm aware you do. After that incident, I had quite a bit of trouble stopping the tears it had caused and even Porrim couldn't do much help. Because I care about you. And I really wish you would care about me. But I feel as if the only times you are decent to me is when you are in an exceptionally good mood." You stopped for air and this time Cronus interrupts you.

"Wait, Kanny. Is this what I think it is?" He questioned, his face shading deep purple.

"Please, Cronus. Do not interrupt. As I was saying, again despite all of that I still care for you with all my might and it does indeed hurt at times. And even under all this, I love you. I love you so much. It's alright if you don't feel the same way, and it's alright if you decide you would not like to see me again, but I would appreciate it if you would at least think over my feelings. Thank you for listening." You finally finished, standing there for a moment longer, your face indefinitely tinted red.

"God, finally you said something." You heard him say quietly, stepping forward. He wrapped his arms around you, earning a quiet squeak from you. The Aquarius ran his hand through your hair, and whispered in your ear,

"I love you too."


End file.
